ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 627 (7th February 1991)
Plot Dot answers the phone at flat 23A. It is Ken. He demands to talk to Disa but Dot tells him she is out. He hangs up. The quiz team at The Rose and Crown visit The Vic. Grant and Phil learn that the questions for the quiz are set by the brewery. Grant reminds Phil of a car repair they did for a worker at the brewery who was anxious to make sure the police did not learn of the car's damage, and tells him he will get the questions off of him. Disa returns and Dot tells her that Ken phoned. She is not interested and pushes Dot away. Celestine plans a surprise holiday to Paris for Etta and asks Hattie not to tell her. Hattie advises Celestine to tell Etta. Arthur is disheartened to read in the newspaper that they have found gardeners for the Square's refurbishment. Grant phones the brewery worker to get the questions for the quiz. Dot asks Arthur, Mark, Pauline and Pete to help her make Disa see sense. Disa threatens to expose Mark's HIV secret so he runs off. Arthur follows him and he apologises to him for not getting the job. He makes a remark about a voicemail before leaving, interesting Arthur. Joan London, Disa's stand-in social worker, tries to get information from Disa but is unsuccessful. The brewery worker's secretary hands Grant the answers to the quiz. Dot takes Disa to The Vic for a drink. The police arrive and tell Dot and Disa they are going to be searching their properties. Arthur learns he has bagged the job for the Square's refurbishment and is annoyed at Mark for not saying anything sooner. Michelle is unimpressed to see Grant taking the secretary for a drink. Celestine and Etta argue when she tells him she will not go to Paris as she is going to attend a headteacher's conference. Dot sits with Disa. Ken phones the flat again wanting to talk to Disa. Dot answers and tells Ken she wants him to visit her with money and the baby. She hangs up and tells Disa they are going to set a trap to catch him. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Michelle - Susan Tully *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Disa - Jan Graveson *Colin - David McAlister *Ken - Ian Redford *D.S. Hallam - Peter Barnes *P.C. Dugdale - Soo Drouet *Joan London - Charlotte Harvey *Nigel - Alan Gilchrist *Secretary - Jaye Griffiths Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square - Living room, bedroom and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown phonebox Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant mixes business with pleasure and Dot decides to take the law into her own hands. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,890,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes